My Savior
by Jish
Summary: Butters invites Kenny over to his house. Kenny has noticed Butters' strange behavior lately, and confronts him about it. SLASH! BOY x BOY. RATED M FOR A REASON. Complete. Written for the Yaoi Prompt Exchange Challenge 1.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story, with hints of sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**A/N: This is a story for the prompt assigned to me in the "Yaoi Prompt Exchange Challenge 1" by Unattainable Dreams. Started this story over fifteen months ago, but never came close to completing it (I had less than a page written, including the old A/N). I hope you guys like this one.**

**The Prompt:** Accept me for who I am, not what you want me to be...** [Sent by tangledcharm]**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**My Savior**

Thank goodness I barely have any homework. Such a bad day.

Well, it wasn't that bad to be honest. But every day is bad for me. I just want it all to end already. My so-called friends wouldn't care what happens to me. Well, most of them wouldn't. At least, I'd like to think that _one_ person would care, such as Kenny McCormick, my best friend.

Ah, Kenny. This guy is partly the reason I feel like this. You see, he's a great guy. He's amazing. He's straight-edge (that means he doesn't do drugs, doesn't drink, and doesn't smoke), he's smart, and he's nice. He's fifteen like I am, and we have all of the same classes together.

He's been my best friend for a few years. He doesn't know how I feel, and it's going to stay like that- even if it kills me.

I take off all my clothes except for my underwear and lay on top of my bed, my ceiling fan cooling the room. I just lay there relaxed, until my phone rings, that is. I don't even look to see who it is as I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask kind of angrily because I was pulled away from my relaxation.

"Hello to you too, Butters." Kenny says and chuckles, and I can't help but smile.

"Sorry, Kenny." I laugh too, glad he called and took me out of the fan's mind-controlling powers.

"Why'd you leave so quickly after class? I didn't even get to tell you goodbye…" He sounds upset, and I frown.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Kenny. I was just tired. But now, I'm honestly not anymore. Do you want to come over?" I say and ask all at once, not even thinking about any of it.

"Really? I'll be there in a few minutes!" And he hangs up. I lay back down under the fan, giving into its winds.

So, Kenny's coming over. That's cool. He likes it here. He openly admits his feelings, and he told me that he would much prefer living here with me than living with his own family. On several occasions, he told me that his family doesn't care about him. They only care about their drugs and money, which is precisely why Kenny became straight-edge: to avoid being like his family.

I decide to get up and put some clothes on so I won't have Kenny wait outside when he gets here. I slip on my shirt, not caring that it is both backwards and inside-out. I tug on my pants, but only pull the zipper up, not bothering with the button. I don't bother to put my shoes or socks on because both Kenny and I enjoy not wearing them.

As I stand up, I notice my pocket knife on my dresser. I carry it with me for protection, but I always have the urge to use it on myself. All I need is to hold it to my neck, and slice quickly. That's all I need to do to make it all end…

It's not like anyone would miss me, right? Well, maybe Kenny would. Or is it the other way around? I'd be the one missing him…

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Geeze, can't he knock a little quieter? My pocket knife almost fell off the counter. I push it back to its place, and I go to the front door. I unlock it, and I open it to see my best friend.

"Butter!" He says my name in an enthusiastic way and pulls me into a hug….But why?

"Hello, Kenny. You're acting like you haven't seen me in months…" My voice drifts. This contact is getting to be a little too much.

"I guess I was just excited to see you. Haha, sorry…" He smiles at me goofily, and I chuckle in response.

"Come on, Kenny. Let's…do something?" I just realized that I hadn't planned anything to do while Kenny's here. He walks in and I close the door

"How about some TV? Or maybe we could just talk? Or maybe…we could have some other type of fun, if you know what I mean…" And he winks at me, making me blush and making my pants just a little tighter. If only he knew how much I would want to do that…

"Oh, K-Kenny. You know how I get when you talk like that." I blush, and he chuckles some more.

"Yup. You fluster a bit, you blush, and you adjust your pants when you think I'm not looking." He says, and smirks at me. I blush some more, but chuckle too. I don't deny it. Kenny is openly bisexual, and I told him that I thought I was too. That's when he developed the tradition of flirting with me, and I don't try to stop it.

"But you do look, and you look every time. If I didn't know any better, McCormick, I would think that you really do want to have sex with me." I say, smirking. He blushes, because we both know it's true. If only he knew how much I wanted to as well, and if only he knew how scared I was…

"You know I do, Butters. But, I wouldn't. I have my hand and my mind. That's enough for me." He smirks again, and I end up getting harder. Damn it, Kenny!

"You know, Kenny. If you keep this up, I may just have to go to the bathroom for a while. You put these images in my head, and you make me hard. Thanks." I smirk at him, and I adjust myself, knowing full well he is looking directly at me.

"Then I may just have to go in after you. I'm hard now, too." He smirks as well.

We always have variations of this game. We always just let them go down on our own because we always find something else to do.

"Whatever. Come on, let's watch some TV." I say, momentarily forgetting all my issues.

As soon as we get to my room, I close the door and lock it out of habit. I reach to grab the remote, but Kenny grabs it before me.

"Butters…we need to talk. Tell me what's going on with you. I can't stand to see you like this." Kenny says to me, completely taking me by surprise. I don't decide to fake a mask; Kenny knows me too well.

"Kenny, if only you knew. The way I have been acting lately _is_ the real me." I say, and he looks at me, his eyes critical.

"The sad thing is that I actually do believe you." He says, and I frown.

"Well, you are going to have to accept me like this. This is me." I say, and his face is blank.

"I do accept you for you. But this isn't _you_. It may be you, but it isn't _you_. _You_ is happy. _Butters_ is happy. You, right now, are not. But _you_ is." He says, and I smile a little.

"Are you willing to help? I'm tired of fighting alone. I just want help." I say, and he smiles.

"Of course, I am. I love you, Butters." He says and pulls me into a hug. I relax in his embrace, fully aware of what he said. I am sure of the context of the word "love" as well.

"I love you too, Kenny. For so long, I have been wanting to hear you say that. I was too afraid to say so. Everything we have the 'game' as I call it where we talk about sex, I want to tell you. I want to tell you how much IO love you and how much I want to have sex with you too." I say, and I feel him kiss my head.

"I don't want to have _sex_ with you, Butters. I want to make love to you." He says, and pulls me away from the hug. He tilts my head up, and kisses me softly.

"I love you, Kenny…" I whisper when he pulls away, and he hugs me again.

"I love you too, Butters. I accept the way you are feeling right now. And I want you to be happy. We will make that a reality Butters." I says, looking me in my eyes as he pulls me out of his hug once again.

"Promise?" I ask, and he smiles at me with love.

"Promise." He says, and kisses me again.

Now I know. I will get better with Kenny at my side. Maybe we won't make love today or anytime soon, but it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that he accepts me as I am. But I will change.

I will change for the better. And it's all because of Kenny McCormick, my savior.

**THE END**

**A/N: Wow. That was one of the worst things I have ever written. I'm not even going to pretend that I liked this story. I didn't do the pairing justice. I didn't do the prompt justice. I didn't do my original idea justice. Whatever. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it. Also, don't forget to review.**


End file.
